Pequeña Flor De Cerezo
by ardalus
Summary: Tras un largo tiempo separados, maestro y alumna se encuentran nuevamente. Expectantes, ansiosos por continuar aquella historia y sucumbir ante el desbordante deseo mutuo de escribir un capitulo mas, uno que deje huella imborrable en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes, pero sobre todo, uno que marque definitivamente sus vidas y su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**PEQUEÑA FLOR DE CEREZO**

22/JUL/2014

Es una noche más en la aldea de Konoha, la oscuridad recorre hasta el más pequeño callejón y lo envuelve en su silencio. La kunoichi de cabello rosado camina por las desoladas calles, sus pisadas sobre el empedrado retumban sonoramente. Finalmente llega al que, desde hace pocos meses, es su departamento.

Agotada, como ya empieza a ser habitual, abre la puerta, enciende la luz y se dirige a su habitación. Sin demora comienza a desvestirse arrojando cada prenda sobre la cama, aunque algunas terminan en el suelo creando un discreto desorden en el medio de una habitación rebosante de pulcritud.

El teléfono suena y su cuerpo desnudo se detiene en el medio de la habitación, tras hacer una mueca y un ligero intento por buscar su celular en el cúmulo de prendas, de pronto, el sonido se detiene.

—Debe ser Tsunade… ¿Acaso no le basta con tenerme encerrada la semana completa haciendo doble turno? ¡No! ¡Mañana es mi día de descanso y no pienso poner un pie en ese hospital! —Sin más la pelirosa da media vuelta y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

Cansada e impaciente, la joven camina velozmente hasta la regadera sintiendo el frio del suelo subir por sus desnudos pies y dejando tras de sí una tímida puerta entre abierta. Al darse cuenta de ello, sus ojos jade observan con molestia su descuido desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero sabedora de que se encuentra sola en casa, y sobre todo, totalmente convencida de que una puerta a medio abrir no vale la pena el recorrido de regreso, ella continua con su objetivo.

Una cortina plástica resuena en su recorrido de ida y vuelta, las llaves rechinan, el agua cae y una deliciosa calidez comienza a envolver el pequeño cuerpo de la joven. —¡Nada es mejor que esto!— La tenue voz de la kunoichi se apaga entre el sonido de las gotas de agua al golpear su fina piel, inmóvil siente como el calor penetra lentamente hasta llegar a sus huesos mientras una suave bruma la envuelve e inunda todo el lugar.

Las manecillas de un reloj resuenan lentamente como única señal de vida en el medio de un diminuto pasillo. En uno de sus extremos una ligera alfombra de vapor se desliza a través de una puerta cubriendo el suelo cercano y perdiéndose en el corredor justo antes de llegar a la alcoba. En lo alto de esta última una lámpara brilla con intensidad reflejando en el suelo curiosas siluetas formadas por las prendas que la kunoichi arrojo a la cama minutos antes. En el escritorio cercano, justo debajo de la ventana, se encuentra un libro anaranjado, visiblemente desgastado y con un separador en el medio. Sobre la cubierta del libro, y a lo largo del escritorio, hay varias flores de cerezo, algunas bastante marchitas pero otras llenas de vida.

De pronto se escucha un sonido, las cortinas se mueven y una tenue ráfaga de viento hace volar un par de flores. Una silueta se dibuja en el suelo de la habitación, un guante negro se posa en el filo del escritorio y posteriormente una bota color negro se hace presente sobre la fina duela del suelo. Tras un titubeo el pie se retira dejando tras de sí una notoria huella, un instante después el intruso regresa pero esta vez sin calzado alguno y posando ambos pies sobre la fina madera.

Los minutos continúan su marcha, tras la delgada cortina plástica se observa una fina silueta femenina frotando su cuerpo con suavidad y alzando la mirada ocasionalmente para recibir las tibias gotas de agua acariciar su rostro. Finalmente su brazo se estira y se recarga en la pared, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad con su otra mano sujeta la perilla y cierra la llave. El agua cesa su trayectoria y decenas de gota cubren el cuerpo de la pelirosa, deslizándose lenta y silenciosamente por sus curvaturas, algunas terminando por precipitarse con el suelo y otras sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas a la suave piel de la kunoichi.

El momento es por demás agradable, pero poco a poco el vapor se dispersa y un ligero viento frio hace mella en la voluntad de la joven por permanecer inmóvil. —Bien, debo rime o pescare un resfriado. — Sonriente la chica la chica se separa de la pared, respira hondo y observa el techo por un momento, a continuación desliza su mano por fuera de la cortina buscando algo en la pared. Intrigada sigue palpando cada tramo del muro cercano. —¿Y mi toalla…? ¡Estoy segura que estaba aquí! —Deslizando la cortina un poco más, la kunoichi asoma la cabeza, un poco de su pecho, estirándose para buscar el rectángulo de tela con el que acostumbra cubrirse, o no cubrirse, en su camino a la habitación.

—¿Acaso esto es lo que buscas?— Un voz masculina hace saltar los ojos a la joven, una voz demasiado conocida...

—_¡No puede ser… ¡¿acaso será…?_ —Lentamente la joven ojijade voltea en dirección de aquella voz, su sorpresa no es menor al descubrir una figura masculina, de cubrebocas y camiseta color negro que deja entrever una desarrollada musculatura, pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver en la mano del susodicho la toalla que ella necesitaba justo en ese preciso momento. —¡KAKASHI!

—¡Hola! —Sonriente, o mejor dicho, embobado el peliplata saluda con una mano mientras extiende la otra a su joven discípula para acercarle su toalla. —Creo que esto es tuyo… —Con sus ojos arqueados y sujetando su melena el ninja se acerca un poco más aunque no demasiado.

—¡Mi toalla! ¿Qué hace usted con…? — Instintivamente la joven da un paso para acercarse y arrebatarle el objeto a su sensei, pero de pronto recuerda que se encuentra empapada y desnuda, sobre todo desnuda, sin nada de por medio entre su escultural figura y los inquisitivos ojos de su mentor. —¡Ah! — Con un grito tímido, y completamente sonrojada, la joven regreso tras la cortina y se recargo en el mosaico sujetando su toalla con fuerza. Su maestro simplemente sonríe divertido ante la situación.

—Veo que te ha sentado bien mi ausencia.— Sonriente el jounin se recarga en un muro cercano, sin dejar de observar la silueta tras la cortina.

—¿A… A que se refiere? —Intentándose calmar la joven comienza a secar su cabello.

—Me refiero a eso, precisamente… Te vez feliz...— Desviando la vista, mirando al techo y dejándose deslizar un poco hasta terminar sentado en el suelo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No tengo motivo para estar triste! —Sonriente, divertida, la joven se inclina un poco para observa tras la cortina a su sensei, al tiempo que continua secando su cuerpo lentamente. —¿Aunque usted no se refería a eso… cierto?

—¿De que otra cosa podría estar hablando? —Sonriente Kakashi observa a su alumna tras la cortina, su silueta se proyecta mejor desde este ángulo. _—¡Hermosa!—_Exclama en sus pensamientos.

—A usted solo le interesa una cosa. ¡Esa mirada no me engaña! —Sakura se asoma por un instante, dejando ver su rostro y un poco más. Pero fue tan rápido el movimiento de la pelirosa que el desprevenido jounin no alcanzo a enfocar tan detenidamente el cuerpo de su joven discípula como él quisiera. Tras la cortina la kunoichi intenta contener la risa que le ocasiona el imaginar el rostro de su maestro en ese preciso momento.

—Está bien, tienes razón... —El jounin se encoje de hombros al tiempo que cierra los ojos. —Pero la culpa es tuya, has crecido… demasiado… , ya no eres la niña que recuerdo...

—Es natural Kakashi, todos crecemos alguna vez. —La joven empieza a enrollar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Pero es que en tu caso es diferente…—El peligris observa la cortina.

—¿Diferente en qué? —En ese instante la cortina se recorre de un solo movimiento descubriendo una joven de cuerpo perfecto envuelta en una pequeña toalla, la cual no cubre más que lo indispensable, dejando a la vista del experimentado jounin mucho más de lo que ella misma jamás hubiera imaginado mostrarle a cualquier otra persona.

—Es que eres… —En ese momento los ojos del experimentado ninja se ven posados sobre el delicado cuerpo frente a él, cautivados por tan excitantes curvas que pronto se vieron recorriéndolo palmo a palmo cuidadosamente. —¡Hermosa! —El jounin se levanta al ver que su joven aprendiz se acerca peligrosamente.

—¿Solo hermosa? ¡Hump! Veo que no has cambiado… —Con una mirada furtiva, fingiendo molestia, la joven continuo caminando esquivando a su maestro y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Aun embelesado por el atractivo de su joven compañera, el viejo ninja tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y en ir tras de ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Sakura!¿A qué te refieres con…?—Velozmente el ninja llega a la habitación y encuentra a la kunoichi sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, peinando su cabello y observando sonriente a su sensei. —¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que no he cambiado?—Intentando guardar la compostura, pero sin poder evitar admirar ese hermoso par de piernas.

—En que eres el mismo pervertido que conocí, ligando mujeres en cada ciudad y aprovechándote de su inocencia. —Divertida, Sakura observa detenidamente la mirada de su sensei, observando las variaciones de su pupila al mover sus piernas y cambiarlas de posición. —En verdad, no has cambiado nada. —Sonriente, la joven se hace un poco hacia atrás y se recarga sobre sus brazos, sin dejar de observar a su maestro en ningún momento.

— Si te refieres a que en todo momento pienso en ti… ¡Es cierto! ¡No he cambiado!—Agitando la cabeza por un instante, observando los ojos brillantes de su alumna y sabiendo que ella se divierte a su costa. El jounin se acerca tranquilamente y se sienta sobre la cama, justo al lado de ella, muy cerca de ella, tanto que el peso de ambos hace que sus cuerpos casi se toquen.

Sintiendo el calor mutuo, la fragancia de ella al salir de la regadera, y el aroma varonil de quien ha viajado durante días sin descanso solo para poder compartir este momento con una persona especial, con esa única persona especial en su existencia.

Ambos ninjas, compañeros, amigos y algo más, permanecieron observándose varios minutos, sonriendo, acercándose lentamente hasta por fin recargar sus cuerpos uno con el otro, ella posando su mejilla en el hombro de su sensei y él respirando ese delicioso aroma de su pequeña flor de cerezo.

¡Continuará…!

—***—

Ante todo agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado invitándome, y a veces exigiendo, que continuara escribiendo. ¡Gracias! Gracias por su fe en mi persona y por compartirme un poco de ese animó que a veces tanta falta hace.

Esta historia la escribo pensando en dos de mis personajes favoritos y en lo emocionante que seria que en la realidad la vida de esos dos se viera unida de forma ineludible. Si, sé que sueño demasiado, pero ¡Vamos! Para eso están el FanFiction, donde todo es posible.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas… todo será bienvenido en sus reviews.

¡Saludos! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

PEQUEÑA FLOR DE CEREZO

CAPITULO 02

14-SEP-2014

—Te extrañe…¡Mucho! —La joven kunoichi se recarga en su maestro.

—¿En verdad? —El jounin rodea la cintura de su aprendiz, dejando que se acurruque en su pecho. Ella posa sus manos sobre las de él

—No tienes idea… — La joven levanta la mirada y observa a su sensei, estira su mano y tira de su máscara dejando ver ese rostro que tanto extrañaba.

—Quizá, podrías darme una idea… — El peligris se agacha un poco y besa la frente de su alumna, esta le sonríe.

—¿Tú me extrañaste? —Observándolo fijamente, la pelirosa acaricia el rostro de tu maestro.

—¡Claro que si! —Sin dejar de observar esos brillantes ojos jade que tanto le encantan, Kakashi se acerca al rostro de su discípula.

—¿Qué tanto? —Los labios de Kakashi están cerca, Sakura se sonroja un poco.

—Demasiado… —Sus labios se juntan, ella se estira, él la besa de forma suave y lenta.

—¡En verdad…! —Sus rostros se separan, se observan.

—¡No tienes idea! —Él sonríe, la besa de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, con más intensidad, la abraza.

—Podrías darme… una… idea…. —La voz de Sakura sale entre cortada de entre sus labios, su respiración aumenta, su rostros se sonrojan, finalmente ella se gira ligeramente e intenta acariciar el rostro de Kakashi pero sin perder contacto entre sus labios.

Sin cortar el contacto, de pronto, ella se levanta y se coloca frente a Kakashi, sujetando su rostro con fuerza para no perderlo, esté se levanta ligeramente para no dejarla ir, sujeta la cintura de la joven y la atrae hacia él. De un rápido movimiento ella se coloca sobre él, sentada en sus piernas, frente a frente y besándolo con intensidad.

Al sentir el suave cuerpo de la joven sobre el suyo, el experimentado jounin no duda en acariciar esa delicada espalda, deslizando los dedos por entre la toalla y alcanzando a rozar esa tierna piel que tanto desea, que tanto ansia sentir junto a la suya una vez más.

Acariciando su melena, despeinándola y sujetándola, la joven atrae ese varonil rostro hacia el suyo, besándolo con furia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus cuerpos se acercan, se acarician uno al otro, intentando estar más y más juntos. Las amplias manos en su espalda la empujan hacía ese musculo abdomen, ella puede sentir como el cuerpo de su maestro se mueve bajo el de ella, , alrededor de ella, como la acaricia y la aprisiona para acercarla aún más a ese fornido cuerpo que tanto le atrae y tantos desvelos le ocasiona.

La tersa piel bajo sus dedos y la ligera sensación de calor y humedad hacen que sus deseos despierten y sus ambiciones crezcan. Pronto Kakashi se ve dibujando en su mente el pequeño cuerpo sobre él, acariciando a ese pequeño capullo de cerezo tramo por tramo, besando esos tiernos labios y subiendo por su cintura, escabulléndose por debajo de esa molesta tela y haciéndola caer, arrojándola lejos y sintiendo esa piel desnuda por fin entre sus manos, sujetándola, estrujándola, haciéndola suya, recorriéndola palmo a palmo. Intentando hacer florecer el capullo y disfrutar de su belleza, una vez más.

—¿Te quedarás? —Las manos de Sakura bajan por la espalda de su sensei, sujetan su camiseta y tiran de ella, arrojándola lejos.

—¡Por supuesto! —Las manos Kakashi se deslizan por las piernas de Sakura, lenta y seductoramente la recorren de extremo a extremo.

—¡Eso quería oír! —Sonriente la joven kunoichi desliza sus manos hasta la cintura del peligris, desatando su cinturón y liberando sus ropas.

—Si te hace feliz lo diré más seguido… —Besando a su joven alumna, abrazándola y cargándola ligeramente, el jounin desliza sus ropas fuera, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de acariciarla, pronto sus cuerpos pueden estar juntos, por fin, una vez más.

Sonriendo, divertidos, ansiosos, complacientes, cómplices de sus deseos y emociones. Sus caricias y besos los acercan cada vez más, una vez más, a la unión de sus pasiones y ambiciones. El besa el cuello de su alumna y accidentalmente se desliza a su pecho mordiendo y dejando una tenue marca en esa fina capa de porcelana que envuelve el cuerpo de su pequeña alumna. Ella acaricia la espalda de su sensei y accidentalmente incrusta sus uñas en esa dura piel, y dejando una huella en ese campo de batalla de emociones y experiencia, de pasión y dolor que es el cuerpo de su maestro.

—¿Estas lista? —Él la observa tiernamente.

—¿Tu lo estás? —Ella devuelve una mirada pícara.

—¡Yo siempre estoy listo! —Seductoramente sujeta la cintura de su alumna.

—¡Pervertido! —Ella se levanta un poco.

Ambos sonriendo, sonrojados, acercando sus rostros lentamente, finalmente, nuevamente, sus cuerpos se funden en uno solo, uniéndose íntimamente, físicamente, emocionalmente. Por un momento ella se pierde en las sensaciones, él la devuelve a este mundo besándola, abrazándola, acariciándola lentamente.

Lo que por un instante fue dolor para ella, ahora se convierte en un suave calor, una agradable sensación que fluye entre los dos, y crece un deseo apasionado de permanecer así y no separarse.

El calor, el sudor, las caricias, sus cuerpos se mueven tímidamente, él la besa, ella responde, sus manos se recorren mutuamente, ella disfrutando de la musculatura de su sensei dibujando cada contorno que encuentra y guardándolo en su mente, él perdiéndose en la belleza de su kunoichi, y acariciando cada deliciosa curva de su pequeña.

Ella sobre él, él bajo de ella, sentados, abrazados, con rápidos movimientos, tiernos, suaves, apasionados, intensos… una mezcla de emociones y de sensaciones.

—¡Te amo!

—¡Te quiero!

—¡Sakura!

—¡Kakashi!

Uno al otro se guían, se dirigen, el abraza su cintura, ella se aferra a su espalda. Ambos se mueven, rápida, intensamente. Ella sobre él, el bajo de ella…

—¡No me dejes…!

—¡No lo hare…! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca…! —El besa su cuello, ella suelta un ligero gemido, uno más, muchos más…

Ambos se mueven, rítmicamente, apasionadamente. Ella se mueve de forma intensa, subiendo, bajando, conteniendo la respiración cada tanto, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su sensei y disfrutando la intensa unión de ambos. Él la abraza, la sostiene, tira de ella y la mantiene cerca, observándola, disfrutándola en su rítmico vaivén. Finalmente ella se detiene, no se mueve más, su peso la vence y su cuerpo se curva vibrando ligeramente, su mirada se pierde en lo alto y sus manos se aferran a su maestro..

Él la sujeta, la abraza, la mantiene cerca. Lentamente se levanta cargándola y la posa sobre la cama. Sin perder esa deliciosa unión, ahora él está sobre ella, frente a frente, ella lo observa, temerosa, ansiosa, curiosa de poder seguir con esa deliciosa agonía, con esa pequeña muerte que siempre llega tras el feroz ataque del copy ninja.

Sin palabras, sin más aviso que una intensa respiración, el experimentado maestro enseña a su joven aprendiz, una vez más, nuevamente, la furia de su soledad, el deseo de su cuerpo, el verdadero reflejo de su alma. Un alma deseosa de pasar toda la eternidad junto a ella, solo junto a ella, con ella, unido a ella, vivir por ella y nada más que por ella.

Con cada movimiento, con cada vaivén, con cada caricia, cada beso y mordida apasionada. Con una furiosa y apasionada mirada, con unas manos que lo aprisionan y no lo dejan escapar, él puede sentir, como el joven capullo, como la pequeña que alguna vez imagino débil e indefensa, le demuestra que el deseo más fuerte siempre supera el más exigente entrenamiento, que la pasión supera la moral, que el deseo y el anhelo no son cosas ajenas a la madurez, solo olvidadas por quienes creen ser fuertes, lejanos a sus emociones, exhaustos de buscar algo más, exhaustos de conseguir aquello que de verdad desean.

Unidos, juntos, disfrutando, jugando con sus reflejos, acelerando el ritmo, uniéndose con fuerza, observándose, besándose, él empujando su cuerpo hacia su pequeña, sujetándola por la cintura, tirando de ella y uniéndose aún más. Ella recibiéndolo, observándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el de ella, sintiendo ese calor dentro de ella, sintiendo su respiración cerca de su rostro, robando besos fugases de sus labios.

Ambos, juntos, disfrutando su unión, disfrutando el momento, un pequeño deseo, un pequeño instante de felicidad en sus vidas, y sintiendo esa chispa nacer en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. Ambos se detienen, como si el tiempo se congelara en ese justo instante, los músculos de Kakashi se tensan, la espalda de Sakura se curva, sus respiraciones se aceleran, sus cuerpos vibran en su interior, cada uno siente una chispa electrizante recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella se aferra a él, sujetándose con fuerza, uniendo aún más su cuerpos y sintiendo como si su alma escapara y viajara lejos, conociendo nuevos mundos, inimaginables para ella, sintiendo como su mente se pierde en ese mar de emociones, como las ideas desaparecen y en su boca solo existe una palabra que grita de forma sonora… —¡KAKASHI!

El jounin se mantiene inmóvil pero aun así siente como si sus músculos desfallecieran, como si su fuerza lo abandonará y lo dejara a merced de su enemigo, de su dulce enemigo. Mil imágenes de esa rosada cabellera y su escultural cuerpo se apretujan en su mente haciendo colapsar sus ideas, su corazón late con fuerza y solo una palabra se escribe en su lengua exigiendo salir con fuerza. —¡SAKURA!

En el silencio de la noche las manecillas del reloj retumban sin detenerse en su andar, en el suelo yacen inmóviles testigos de una noche inesperada. Tras la ventana un tenue resplandor lunar se escabulle e ilumina dos cuerpos entrelazados, desfallecidos por el deseo de compartir, no solo un sueño veraniego, sino toda una vida de emociones.

—¡Ka.. kakashi…!

—¿Si…?

—¡Te... te amo…!

—¡Yo también… te amo… Sakura!

Fin.

—***—

Ante todo gracias por leer, espero les guste y me dejen comentarios.

Realmente pensaba escribir algo un poco diferente… pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ya saben como son Sakura y Kakashi así que… ¡Jeje!

¡Sin más me despido! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**PEQUEÑA FLOR DE CEREZO**

CAPITULO 03

02-ENERO-2014

La cálida brisa matutina entra por la ventana sin ningún reparo, la cortina que la cubre ondea suavemente de un lado hacia el otro, los traviesos rayos sol se asoman y escabullen a través de las rendijas que la fina tela deja al descubierto.

En la cama yacen dos cuerpos entrelazados, apacibles e inalterables. El resplandor del alba les arropa creando traviesas sombras que enaltecen sus figuras. Embebidos en sus sueños, sus cuerpos reflejan la cercanía de sus almas y sus más sinceros anhelos.

Una noche como tantas otras, un despertar como muchos mas. El peligris abrazando a su pequeña flor de cerezo y la ojijade acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de su sensei. Compañeros, amigos, maestro, alumna y algo mas. Ambos disfrutan de su calor, aferrados el uno al otro, tranquilos y confiados en que sus emociones son mutuamente correspondidas.

Finalmente el estruendo de la mañana, con su abundante luz y el cantico de cientos de aves, termina por romper el encanto del idílico sueño en que los eternos amantes viven cautivos cada vez que se encuentran juntos.

Con pesadez los ojos del jounin se abren solo para admirar a la bella joven que le abraza a través de su abdomen y cuyo rostro descansa en su pecho. Su boca dibuja una sonrisa y con su mano acaricia la espalda desnuda de la bella dama. Siguiendo su contorno, bajando desde su hombro hasta llegar a su cintura y un poco mas. Acariciando la tersa piel de la joven y disfrutando la sensación que se hace presente entre sus dedos.

Delicada, frágil, efímera… la figura de la joven se graba en las pupilas del ninja quien la observa extasiado, disfrutando cada pequeño detalle. Memorizando el largo de sus piernas, lo delgado de su vientre, las suaves y hermosas curvas de su pecho, sus finos brazos y su alborotado cabello rosado esparcido sobre su propia musculatura.

—Sakura—Un tenue hilo de voz se escucha al tiempo que el peliplata acaricia la cabeza de la joven, disfrutando la sensación, sintiendo como el abrazo de ella hacia su cuerpo se hace mas fuerte. —¿estas despierta? —Las palabras salen por inercia esperando no encontrar respuesta, deseando disfrutar este momento un poco más.

Sus sentidos poco a poco van despertando y le permiten percibir por completo la calidez de la joven kunoichi encima de su propia piel. Entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo logra experimentar a detalle el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sintiendo su calidez abrazarle cuan largo es, sintiendo esas moldeadas piernas rodeándole la cintura, acariciándole tenuemente, sintiendo su aliento perderse entre un limbo de agradables sensaciones.

—Si, lo estoy… —La suave voz de la joven resuena en sus oídos, como un cantico celestial. ¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado esa voz? ¿Cuántas veces ha decido rendirse a esa dulce voz?

—¡Hump! ¡Que mal! –La mano del joven se coloca en la cintura de ella, acariciándole lentamente.

—¡Eh! ¿No te agrada que este despierta? — La inerte mano femenina de pronto cobra vida y se posa en el centro de su abdomen, acariciando su musculatura y dibujando sus contornos.

—Me agrada, pero no me agrada tener que irme.

—No tienes por qué irte sino deseas hacerlo.

—Es cosa del deber, tú lo sabes.

—Tu deber, es estar conmigo. —La pelirosa levanta la mirada y lo observa sonriente.

—Lo sé, pero aun así debo irme. —El jounin sonríe, la abraza con ambas manos tirando ligeramente de ella y acercando su rostro, la joven le ayuda deslizándose ligeramente hasta unir sus labios. Ambos dan un suave pero cálido beso, tan discreto como intenso en la profundidad de emociones que genera entre ambos.

—Kakashi, prométeme… —La joven coloca ambas manos en el pecho de su maestro y oculta su rostro en ese mismo lugar, sintiendo la piel de su sensei acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Qué quieres que prometa?

—Prométeme… que volverás y te quedarás conmigo.

—¡Lo prometo! —El peligris acaricia la cabeza de la pelirosa.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Eh! ¡No lo soy!

—¡Si lo eres! —La kunoichi levanta su mirada y observa los ojos de su maestro, dibujando una falsa mueca de molestia. —¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste!

—No tengo que pensarlo. —El jounin se inclina y besa la frente de la joven. —Estar contigo es lo que mas deseo en el mundo. —En ese instante una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de la kunoichi.

—¡Bien! ¡Te creo! Entonces es hora de irnos. —Rápidamente Sakura besa la mejilla de su sensei para incorporarse de inmediato. El jounin la observa sorprendido, pero poco a poco a relaja su mirada.

La joven se pasea de lado a lado de la alcoba, abriendo cajones y revisando el armario, seleccionando diversas prendas y accesorios. Todo lo coloca sobre un tocador ubicado al fondo de la habitación. Luego comienza a agacharse levantando una a una las prendas que se encuentran en el suelo. Kakashi la observa atento, sumamente interesado en el bello espectáculo frente a sus ojos, una mujer joven y muy bella danzando desnuda frente a él, le parece un espectáculo maravilloso.

Finalmente la pelirosa hace dos bultos de ropa, una con prendas femeninas y otro con la ropa de su maestro. Este último montón de prendas lo coloca sobre la cama mientras camina fuera de la habitación con la demás ropa. Al fondo se escuchan ruidos metálicos, obviamente la joven metió su ropa a lavar. La joven entra nuevamente y toma la toalla que se encuentra en una esquina de la cama. Tras palparla un poco sonríe y se la echa por encima del hombro, da la espalda a Kakashi y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

—¿A donde vas? ¿Eh Sakura? –El peligris coloca sus manos tras su cabeza y le sonríe a su alumna, esta le observa, por encima de su hombro y hace una mueca divertida.

—¡Voy a ducharme! ¿No lo ve? —A continuación la kunoichi continúa su andar y sale de la habitación.

—¡Podríamos bañarnos juntos! —Grita el jounin.

—¡Definitivamente no! — A lo lejos se escucha la voz de la joven, Kakashi sonríe al escucharla. —Si lo hacemos nunca saldremos de aquí, y yo no quiero pasar el día encerrada en una habitación.

—¡Esta bien! —Grita Kakashi, sabiendo que quizá la joven ya no lo escuche debido al ruido del agua al caer. —Aunque a mí el permanecer todo el día encerrados me parece buena idea. —Sonrie maliciosamente para sí mismo.

Los minutos pasan y el silencio hace presa de la habitación, solo se escucha el constante andar del reloj. Kakashi permanece recostado, con las manos tras su melena, observando el techo de la pequeña habitación. Meditando, pensando en las muchas noches que ha despertado en esa cama, pero a la vez en las pocas veces que ha podido disfrutar de la tranquilidad de una mañana junto a su amada Sakura.

De pronto un ruido lo despierta de sus cavilaciones, bajo el marco de la puerta aparece una figura rosada que grácilmente entra a la habitación.

—¿Aun no te has cambiado? —La pelirosa le reprocha al tiempo que avanza dentro de la habitación.

—Te estaba esperando. —El jounin sonríe, la pelirosa voltea, lo observa y le devuelve la sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

–No creas que lo haremos de nuevo, no después de ducharme. —La joven toma sus ropas, y de entre ellas saca unas sexys braguitas rosas y tras colocar su toalla en una silla comienza a colocarse dicha prenda. Kakashi la observa sumamente interesado.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción. —Al escuchar las palabras de su maestro la joven le dirige una mirada acusadora al tiempo que se abrocha el sostén. Lo observa detenidamente y sonríe divertida para voltearse nuevamente y tomar otra prenda.

—No, definitivamente no. Y dile a tu amiguito que no se haga ilusiones.

—No es que se haga ilusiones, es que tú lo ilusionas… ¿Qué paso con el "Oh! Kakashi-sensei hazme el amor todo el día"?

—Yo nunca dije eso.— Sakura voltea a ver a su maestro al tiempo que ajusta su blusa.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que yo escuche. —El jounin sonríe y entrecierra los ojos.

—¡Pues te equivocas! —La pelirosa también sonríe a la vez que acomoda su falda y la abrocha con destreza.

—¡Hump! ¡Alguno de los dos miente!

—En definitiva eres tú. —La kunoichi se acerca y se sienta en la cama, el jounin la observa a su lado.

—¿En verdad quieres que lo hagamos? —La ojijade se inclina, besa los labios de su sensei y se retira ligeramente, de reojo observa el cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto de su maestro, fugazmente los recuerdos de la noche anterior reviven dentro de ella. —Si quieres podemos divertirnos un poco más. —La kunoichi sonríe maliciosa.

—¡No! Tengo que apurarme, debo ver a la Hokage antes del mediodía ¿Recuerdas? Así que con tu permiso… — El jounin se incorpora rápidamente, da un fugaz beso a la kunoichi y camina hacia el pasillo, tomando de paso la toalla que minutos antes ella dejo en la silla. —Usare tu ducha un momento, intenta controlar tus instintos mientras vuelvo.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero que? ¡Espera Kakashi! —Sin decir más la figura masculina sale de la habitación, a lo lejos se escucha la puerta del baño y la regadera. La joven solo observa la puerta, niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

Tras unos segundos inmóvil, pensando en su maestro, la joven se da la vuelta, observa la cama y comienza a arreglarla.

Primero retira la ropa de su sensei y la coloca sobre la cómoda, luego retira las sabanas imaginando que estarían sucias después de todo lo sucedido la anoche anterior… muy sucias pensó al recordar todo lo que hicieron, no sin un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una reveladora sonrisa en su boca. Tras buscar un cambio de sabanas en uno de los armarios, la kunoichi rápidamente convirtió el lecho amoroso en el más casto de toda la región. Con una sábana lila adornada con almohadas del mismo tono que hacían juego con las cortinas y otros adornos de la misma habitación.

Admirando su trabajo la joven kunoichi noto ciertas flores tiradas por el suelo. También noto cierta huella de zapato marcada en la fina duela. —¡Kakashi!—Exclamo de inmediato, y tras hacer una mueca se acercó al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones. De su interior saco una especie de tazón de plástico transparente y comenzó a colocar todas las flores de cerezo en su interior.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminase de recoger todas las flores dispersas por el suelo, con cada una ella mencionaba un número y buscaba la siguiente flor para seguir su cuenta. Finalmente llego al número cuarenta y seis, luego coloco el tazón sobre el escritorio, en el cual se encontraban aún más flores. Sentada frente al escritorio, observando como si de un tesoro se tratase, tomo las flores de su superficie y las fue colocando dentro del recipiente una a una.

Tras ella, el peligris entro silencioso, observándola. Caminando despreocupado pero silencioso, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Observándola, pero sin decir palabra alguna, el jounin se acercó a sus ropas, esculco una de ellas y saco un pequeño objeto de uno de sus bolsillos. Sigilosamente camino hacia la joven y se colocó detrás de ella.

—Cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho y…—La joven toma la última flor que se encontraba precisamente sobre libro y luego deja caer dentro del recipiente. — ¡cincuenta y nueve! ¡Listo, son todas! —

Feliz, la joven toma el recipiente con ambas manos y lo acerca a su rostro para observarlo mejor, girándolo un poco y sonriendo. En ese momento una mano aparece por encima de su rostro y deja caer una joven y tierna flor dentro.

—¡Sesenta!

—¡Kakashi! ¡No lo olvido! —La joven se gira y se topa con el musculoso abdomen de su maestro frente a su rostro. Sorprendida, se gira de nuevo para observar sus flores, pero sin dejar de observar de reojo a su sensei, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—¡Claro que no! Siempre cumplo mis promesas, aunque no lo creas. —El jounin sonríe al tiempo que mina de nuevo a donde se encuentran sus ropas.

En el camino el peligris se deshace de la molesta toalla, colocándola sobre la silla de donde la tomo. Tranquilamente, revisa sus prendas y toma unos bóxer negros que cierta kunoichi le regalo alguna vez. Sin mayor preámbulo se dispone a colocarse dicha prenda. Al fondo, la ojijade le observa disimuladamente pero atenta a cada detalle y movimiento de su sensei.

—Empiezo a creer que en verdad cumple sus promesas. —La Haruno deja el recipiente sobre el escritorio y se acomoda mejor en su silla, posando sus manos en la base de la silla, juntando las piernas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente para enfocar mejor a su maestro.

—Así es, siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Cada una de esas flores es de un lugar al que he viajado y que me ha recordado tu sonrisa. —El jounin se acomoda la camisa.

—¿En verdad? Yo siempre creí que las arrancaba del árbol frente a mi ventana…

—Tsk… bueno, algunas si, pero la mayoría son de mis viajes.

—¡En serio!

—¡Si! Esa flor siempre me recuerda a mi pequeña flor de cerezo. —El jounin sonríe mientras se ajusta los pantalones, luego ajusta su cinturón y empieza a tomar otros elementos de su indumentaria.

—¿Qué cosas le recuerda de mí?

—Mmm… Veamos, me recuerda tus besos y tus caricias…

—¿En verdad?

—También me hacen recordar tu suave piel y los momentos que pasamos juntos…

—Jeje, solo recuerda cosas pervertidas ¿cierto?

—Mmm… no, también me recuerda tu sonrisa, tu cabello…

—Jaja, solo porque es rosa ¿verdad? –La kunoichi ríe y su maestro se acerca a ella.

—¿Así?, entonces dime, que te recuerdan a ti esas flores, porque las guardas con tanto esmero. — El jounin se sienta en la cama frente a la joven.

—A mí, me recuerdan que hay alguien que siempre piensa en mí, me recuerdan a alguien guapo y fuerte que pudiendo tener a cualquier otra mujer decide venir a visitarme, y eso me alegra mucho. —La joven acaricia el rostro de su sensei, este sujeta su mano y la mantiene en su mejilla.

—No hay otra mujer que valga la pena visitar, y eso lo sabes, Sakura…

—Jeje, también me recuerdan que mi sensei es un pervertido, y que cada que me regala una flor terminamos teniendo sexo, jeje.—

La kunoichi ríe, su maestro la observa y luego de un rato ella guarda silencio y se pone toda colorada.

—Entonces… ¿guardas esas flores porque hemos tenido sexo cada vez que te doy una?

—No… no quise decir eso…

—No creí que fueras así de pervertida, Sakura.

—Kakashi en verdad, no es así como sucedió…

—Quiere decir que lo hemos hecho sesenta veces… mmm…

—¡Kakashi! ¡Por favor!

—Entonces ¡me usas como un trofeo!

—Kakashi, no cambie las cosas, usted sabe que si terminamos en la cama cada vez es por su culpa.

—¿En serio? Jaja, esto tengo que pensarlo bien, donde quedará mi reputación. — El jounin se levanta y sonríe.

—Usted no tiene ninguna reputación que cuidar, lo sabe bien. —La Haruno también se pone de pie, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sakura… —El peligris coloca su mano en el mentón d ela joven, haciendo girar su cabeza.

—¿Que quiere? —Intentando desviar la mirada, la joven mantiene sus brazo cruzados.

—¡Te amo! —Sin decir mas el peligris la besa, ella reacciona de inmediato, abriendo los ojos sorprendida y luego dejándose llevar por el cálido beso.

—¡Bien! Tan pronto hable con Tsunade volveré por ti para que vayamos a comer. Tengo algo importante que decirte, prepárate.

—Este… esta bien, sensei… —Antes de poder reaccionar el peligris desapareció a través del mismo lugar por el que llego.

La joven abrió las cortinas y le observo alejarse, y cuando simplemente no pudo divisarlo recargo sus brazos en la base de la ventana y su rostro sobre estos observando el paisaje.

—¿Qué es lo que querrá decirme?

Pensativa, la joven pelirosa permaneció disfrutando del aire y el sol, esperando ansiosa el regreso de su compañero, amigo y maestro.

Continuará…

¿Que decir? ¡He vuelto! ¡jaja! El episodio anterior no era el final planeado, así que decidí continuar la historia. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar.

¡Saludos!


End file.
